Grateful
by Yokai-Shadow
Summary: Esme loved the happiness Bella had brought to her son. She loved the human child, brave and innocent, who was willing to give it all for the boy who deserved it most. Edward x Bella


**Title:** Grateful  
**Disclaimer:** I own the book, but not its concepts. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
**Pairing:** Edward x Bella (of course)  
**Summary**: Esme loved the happiness Bella had brought to her son. She loved the human child, brave and innocent, who was willing to give it all for the boy who deserved it most. (Edward x Bella)

**A/N:** I really love way Stephenie Meyer balances mystery, action, and romance. Hope you like this new one shot! I've always liked Esme as a character.

**Grateful**

"You're a brave girl, Isabella Swan." A modest blush spread across my cheeks and the older woman sitting beside me chuckled warmly. She sighed, looking out into the field where the Cullen boys wrestled and lunged at each other during a game of football. Needless to say, Emmet's team was winning.

"I'm not really," I replied shyly. Esme pushed a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear and smiled at me, her brilliant white teeth sparkling, like the rest of her, in the afternoon sunlight.

"Not many girls would willingly marry into a coven of vampires who've all had the urge to kill her at least once," she pointed out.

"Not many vampires would marry humans."

"It's true. But love is one of the few humanities we retain once turned," she said softly. "It's not that vampires don't love…it's that to be around the human we love is painful, with their blood calling to us."

I was in awe listening to the gentle woman. She was perfectly comfortable with the direction our conversation had taken, while Edward usually switched subjects. I enjoyed talking with Esme, she always seemed to know how to make me feel better about myself.

"To do what Edward does requires a great amount of self-restraint and caring," she continued. "Every day he fights what he is in order to be with you. You know that, and you love him for it."

"Among other things," I mumbled. "I love Edward with everything I am, and more." She was still smiling, but there was something serious in her amber eyes. For a moment we were distracted; Edward and Carlisle came over for a quick chat while Jasper and Emmet took a time out.

"How is everything going over here, ladies?" Carlisle swooped in for a gentle kiss from Esme, and Edward sat beside me, smiling his crooked smile. Carlisle turned to me.

"Not too bored, are you Bella? You could try playing with us."

I gave a snort. "I can't even play with humans; I don't think I'd fare too well with beings a hundred times as fast and strong."

"Not with you tripping everywhere," Emmet joked. I started; I hadn't even seen him come up behind me and Esme. He laughed at my surprise and I growled. Carlisle chuckled at that.

"You've been rubbing off on her, Edward. She growls like you." Edward grinned at the doctor while Jasper strode over to the group. I felt no tension from being surrounded by vampires. On the contrary, I'd never felt more at home. Jasper seemed to feel this with his empathy powers, because he visibly relaxed next to me.

"Alice should be back with Rosalie soon," he said, smiling at me disarmingly. "How are you doing over here, Bella?"

"Great," I said, happy that he was becoming more comfortable with me around. Edward stood up, kissing me sweetly on the forehead.

"Alright, Emmet. We're going to beat you this round." The bear-like vampire laughed, loud and deep, before racing Edward to the center of the field. Carlisle flashed us a quick smile and ran alongside Jasper after them.

"Boys will be boys," Esme sighed. I giggled, and she turned to me. "Bella you have no idea what you've done for me." My smile faded; her smile was still in place, but there was a more serious, grateful look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Before he met you, Edward was content with his life. He was more reserved, though...Then he met you, and he transformed, right before our eyes. He was no longer content with his life," she said. Before I could feel the hurt, she grabbed my hand and clasped it tightly in her cold, stony ones. "After first, he was tortured. Your blood called so strongly to him, but he didn't want to hurt you. He had two conflicting sides to a single soul."

"Edward doesn't believe he has a soul," I murmured sadly. "How can someone like Edward not have a soul?"

"Indeed," she said, looking over at the carefree angel who joked and wrestled with Emmet. "But you've given him a soul, Bella. Something to live for. I've never seen him so carefree, so happy. He's so at ease with himself, now. And for that, I will forever be grateful."

I stared at my fiancé, unable to speak as Esme gripped me in a firm hug. She pulled away and smoothed my hair back into place like a mother would. The care in her actions touched me and I looked up at her beautiful face curiously.

"Will Edward still love me if I turn into a vampire?"

"Oh, honey, Edward will always love you." She stood, reaching down to help me up. I took her hand and she continued. "There are things that Edward loves about you that will no longer exist once you change, though. You won't blush every time you're embarrassed or nervous. You won't trip anymore."

"I can't wait," I said. She laughed.

"Edward loves the way you talk in your sleep. You say you love him every night, you know." She winked at my shocked features. "He tells me quite a bit about you. You won't be able to sleep anymore, which he'll miss. But when you change, Edward will find new things about you that he hasn't seen yet, and he will still love you just as much."

"He doesn't want me to change," I stated. "Sometimes I think it's because he only likes me because of the way my blood sings for him. When I'm a vampire, he won't feel that attraction."

"Trust me, Bella. Edward loves far more than he could tell you in any amount of lifetimes." She waved at the boys, signaling the end of the game, and they all stopped, still talking amongst themselves as they approached us. "He doesn't think he's worthy of you, so of course he doesn't want you to give up your humanity for him."

"He's an idiot," I mumbled. Her warm laughter, like music, drifted through my ears and the topic of our conversation lifted me up into his arms, his lips stifling my squeak of surprise. I pulled back, only slightly irritated. The kiss melted most of it away. "Put me down, Edward!"

He grinned cheekily, but set me down. "So, who's an idiot?"

"Do you have to ask?" Emmet asked loudly. I laughed at the bemused expression on Edward's handsome face, and Jasper snickered.

"Of course he doesn't. We all know it's you, Emmet." The empathetic vampire disappeared at Emmet lunged at him, and soon all I could see of them were blurs of white and thunderous noises as they collided. Edward rolled his topaz eyes.

"What all did you and mom talk about, Bella?" I looked over at Esme, seeing the pure joy in her eyes at the word 'mom.'

"Nothing much," I lied. "Just girl stuff." Esme winked at me, but Edward caught it. I remembered then that he could read thoughts. Esme seemed well prepared for his gift, though, and turned away, immediately engaging Carlisle in conversation.

"You were talking about me?" He pouted. "Good things I hope."

"They wouldn't have been talking that long," Emmet said, popping up beside me. I jumped again, and Jasper appeared behind me as we all continued strolling through the woods back to the assorted vehicles we parked at the end of the dirt path.Edward and Emmet made continuous remarks about each other while Jasper used his powers to fill Emmet with anger to rile him up. The scene was comical, but I was distracted by what all I had learned this afternoon. I felt closer to Esme now, and was happy to know she approved of me as part of the family. I felt Edward's hand around mine and leaned into him slightly.

Beside me, I felt a gentle nudge. Esme signaled toward Edward's face with a caring smile, and I looked up at him, curious as to what she was pointing out. On his face was the happiest, most peaceful look I'd ever seen. I felt my heart beat rapidly, knowing that I'd made him this happy. Esme's eyes softened and I giggled. Edward looked down at me curiously. If all it took was my presence to make him happy, then I wouldn't mind making Edward happy for the rest of eternity. To answer his unspoken question, I leaned up on my toes to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Isabella."


End file.
